


Loving You

by bratboytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratboytyler/pseuds/bratboytyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh giving Tyler a really good blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and it's fucking porn.....yay me  
> i haven't written porn before so i hope it's good! constructive critisism is always welcome!  
> and yea i know lame ass title but i couldn't come up w anything original sorry  
> i proofread this myself also so all mistakes as mine

Tyler stood in the bedroom, fidgeting with his own hands, seeming kind of nervous or embarrassed. Maybe both.  
"Josh, I don't know if - are you sure that you-"  
"Baby," Josh said, stepping closer to Tyler and took his head in his hands, so Josh could press a kiss to his forehead, "I want to do this. I want to treat you good, because you deserve it, okay? I want to make you feel good."  
Tyler made a small, confused noise. He still wasn't convinced.  
"I love you, baby boy," Josh said, trailing kisses down Tyler's face, until he reached his lips. He pressed a soft a soft kiss to Tyler's lips, and then mumbled against them; "and I'm going to make you come so hard you forget your own name."  
Tyler's cheeks were still a bit red, but he let out a small hum, his eyes closed as Josh continued kissing him.  
"You good?" Josh asked.  
Tyler nodded, opening his eyes and smiling.  
"Yeah," he answered.  
Josh smiled widely at his boyfriend.  
"Love you so much," he said, before starting to softly kiss down Tyler's neck.

"Get on the bed. Lean against the headboard."  
Tyler silently complied, sitting down on the bed and getting comfortable on the soft pillows.  
Josh sighed softly, looking Tyler up and down.  
"You're so beautiful, baby boy."  
Tyler blushed.  
"It's just me in ordinary clothes. It's nothing special," he mumbled.  
"Baby, no. You look so good," Josh said softly, walking towards the bed and sitting down across Tyler, "You're perfect. I'm gonna make you feel good, okay? Just say stop if you want me to."

Josh started kissing Tyler's neck again, using more tongue now. Tyler hummed again, tilting his head to give Josh more access.  
"Love you," Josh murmured as he kissed the skin under Tyler's ear, before taking the earlobe between his teeth and biting down softly, pleased as he heard Tyler moan softly.  
Josh took Tyler's jaw in his hands, turning his head. Tyler eagerly leaned forward, allowing Josh to kiss him fully on the lips. Josh opened his mouth, tongue sweeping against Tyler's lips, silently asking access. Tyler smiled a bit, before opening his mouth too, allowing them to deepen the kiss. Josh hummed lowly into Tyler's mouth when their tongues touched, wet and warm. His hands were still resting on Tyler's head, thumbs against his temples, lightly rubbing circles. Tyler's warm hands were sneaking under Josh's shirt, searching for skin.

Tyler gasped and pressed Josh closer when he bit down on his lip, hands pushing up to get his shirt off.  
"Get it off, get it off," Tyler sighed, trying to speak and kiss at the same time.  
Their noses bumped while the both tried to get each other shirts at the same time. Josh giggled softly when Tyler's head was momentarily stuck in his shirt, before leaning down against his boyfriend again, Tyler gasping softly at the feeling of skin against skin.  
"So sensitive," Josh smiled against Tyler's neck, before setting his teeth in it.  
Tyler moaned out loud now, pressing his nails into Josh's back, before moving his hands to Josh's head and tangling them in his curls.

"Gonna mark you up all pretty. Show the world you're mine, hmm? My pretty boy," Josh murmured possessively, sucking hard on Tyler's neck, making sure it would form a big hickey, before licking the irritated skin.  
"Yours," Tyler whispered, eyes closed. He'd wrapped his legs around Josh's waist, and Josh could feel Tyler was already well on his way to being half-hard.  
"I'll make you feel so good, baby. Gonna make it last," Josh said against Tyler's skin. He bit down on Tyler's neck hard, and Tyler let out a broken moan, hands tightening in Josh's hair and hips bucking up.  
Josh kissed down his neck, biting and sucking whenever he felt like it, before attacking Tyler's collarbones, hips moving with Tyler's.

"Love it when you mark me up, J-Josh. It makes me feel like I belong to you even mo- ah!" Tyler's sentence was interrupted by a moan when Josh started sucking on one of Tyler's nipples, twisting the other in between his fingers.  
Tyler whined when Josh sat up, hands roaming over Tyler's naked skin. He found a bruise by his hips, and pressed into it with his fingers, making Tyler's eyes flutter as he let out a moan. Josh quirked an eyebrow, storing that information away for later.  
Tyler looked ravaged already, and they'd barely started. His lips were bruised and shiny with spit, his neck and upper chest scattered with forming bruises. His pupils were wide and his pants low from moving, the V of his hips very visible now, the thin trail of hair disappearing under his boxers.

Josh smiled, before dropping back down, trailing kisses and bites down his chest and stomach, Tyler impatiently trying to press his head lower, but one glance from Josh made him let go, hands gripping the sheets now.  
Tyler gasped softly when he felt Josh's stubble on the sensitive skin of his hips, a stark contrast with his soft, wet lips and tongue.

"Let's get these off, hmm?" Josh mused, popping Tyler's pants open and hooking his fingers in the waistband, pulling them down, along with his underwear.  
"Please," Tyler gasped, arching his back just the slightest.  
"Patience, baby boy," Josh said as he pulled Tyler's pants and underwear off completely and threw them behind his back, not caring where they'd end up. Then, he took off his own remaining clothes as well.  
Tyler bit his lip hard, looking hungrily at Josh's body. When Josh didn't move immediately he pushed himself up on his elbows, kissing Josh the moment he got the chance. It wasn't sweet like before, this was all teeth and spit, messy and hungry. Josh moaned loudly into Tyler's mouth when their cocks slid together, then bit down on his lip, making Tyler let out a whine.  
"Fuck," Tyler said in between kisses, "Josh, I need you."

Josh grinned against Tyler's lips, going to his ear and biting down softly on it.  
"Ask it nicely, baby," he whispered, pushing him back to lie on the bed, before his hands moved down from Tyler's shoulders to his hips, barely touching, but enough to make Tyler whimper for more.  
"Josh, please, I've been so good, been waiting for you so long!" Tyler whined, sounding desperate, "fuck, I need you Joshie, need you to touch me, please please-"  
"Don't worry. We're getting there," Josh said proudly, finally moving down again, going straight for Tyler's hips, nipping at the skin there.  
"Please," Tyler pleaded again, chest and face flushed red, hands gripping the sheets tighter than ever. His cock was curved towards his belly, head flushed and already leaking a small amount of precum.

Josh decided to finally stop teasing his poor boyfriend, and opened his mouth, licking from the base of Tyler's cock to the very tip, tongueing the slit. Tyler moaned loudly, his hips bucking up.  
"I'm gonna treat you, but I have to ask to keep your hips still, okay?" Josh asked, and Tyler nodded silently.  
"Good," Josh said, taking just the head in his mouth, softly sucking on it while slowly pumping the rest with his hand.  
"F-fuck," Tyler moaned, hands tangling in Josh's hair, but not trying to guide him.

Tyler whined loudly when Josh popped off, but that whine quickly turned into a groan of pleasure when Josh started giving his cock short licks, before licking all the way up again, paying extra attention to a vein that stood out. Then, instead of taking just the head in like Tyler'd expected, Josh suddenly sunk all the way down, until his nose was resting against the skin of Tyler's lower stomach. Tyler thought he'd come right there and then, suddenly engulfed by Josh's hot, wet mouth, but he could hold himself together.

"Y-you didn't tell me you, fuck, were this practiced at deepthroating," Tyler gasped, and Josh would wink if he didn't have a dick down his throat.  
Josh closed his eyes, relaxed his throat, and then hollowed his cheeks out, moving tantalizing slowly back up.  
Tyler moaned out of both pleasure and frustration, because Josh just wasn't sucking hard enough to make it feel just right, and Josh knew that. Josh loved teasing Tyler, and apparently this night he'd decided to do his worst.  
Josh went down again, as slow as before, tongue flat against Tyler's shaft, giving him the most delicious friction there was. Josh started to use the tiniest bit of teeth soon, just barely touching, and it drove Tyler insane. He wanted Josh to go faster, to suck like Tyler knew he could. He wanted to fuck his mouth, but Josh's firm hands on his hips told him not to.  
"Pl-please Joshie... Please, ah, can you go f-faster? I'm so-" Tyler stopped when Josh suddenly pulled off, about to complain when Josh pushed two of his fingers past his lips.

"Suck," Josh said softly. There was a little bit of spit already dribbling down his chin, his eyes hazy and pupils wide.  
Tyler whined and took the fingers in his mouth, desperately sucking and biting on them. He wanted something. He was so hard it hurt but Josh wouldn't let him come easily or fast. He wanted to make it last.  
Josh pushed his fingers deeper, until his knuckles reached Tyler's lips. Tyler made sure they would be dripping with spit, his tongue going in between the fingers and sucking on them like they were a dick, until Josh slid them out.  
"What are you going to - ah!" Tyler gasped when Josh spit on his hole, leaving him no time to recover and pushing one finger in.

Josh waisted no time with going back to sucking Tyler off, and again taking his sweet time doing it.  
"God, Josh," Tyler panted as Josh slid in a second finger, starting to pump them out and in faster now, but clearly avoiding Tyler's prostate, fingers hitting anything but that.  
Josh hummed, happily swallowing down Tyler's cock.  
Josh loved this. He loved making Tyler desperate and needy, he loved getting him on the edge and pushing him over it, or keep him from coming.

Tyler let out a noise he didn't know he was capable of when he felt spit run onto his balls. He was used to Josh salivating a lot during sex, but this was new for him. And he loved it.  
"F-fuck," Tyler moaned as Josh moaned in return, vibrations forcing Tyler to clench his jaw for a moment, in order to keep himself from coming.

Josh continued sucking, finally a little faster, but still not quite right. He went up again, paying extra attention to the head, swirling his tongue around it before pulling off.  
Tyler tilted his head upwards to complain, but moaned loudly and let his head fall back on the pillow as soon as he saw Josh.  
It was downright obscene. A string of spit ran from the head of Tyler's cock to Josh's lips, which were cherry red and shiny. Spit was running down both Tyler's still rock-hard cock and Josh's chin, making everything look messy but still hot ass hell. Tyler was even sure he saw some of his own precum dribbling down Josh's chin.  
"You like that, hm, Tyler?" Tyler could hear Josh softly saying, and Tyler was about to answer when Josh took one of his balls in his mouth, sucking softly on it, fingers still pumping in and out of Tyler, barely brushing past his prostate.  
Tyler felt like he would explode. He was whimpering and mumbling unintelligible words, cock twitching when Josh licked both his balls, before pressing kisses to his shaft. His fingers had started moving faster, and Tyler thanked god that Josh was finally giving him something to actually get off to.

Josh looked up for a moment, and said;  
"Fuck my mouth."  
"Oh god - Fuck yeah," Tyler replied weakly, tangling his fingers in Josh's hair again, and guiding him down to his cock without waisting any time.

The moment Josh took him back into his mouth, he pressed two more fingers into Tyler, making him freeze for just a moment, before cursing loudly and starting to fuck Josh's mouth.  
It felt so fucking good. Josh's hot mouth on his dick, warmth and wetness driving him crazy, and four of his fingers up his ass, finally slamming into his prostate, in the same rhythm as Tyler was fucking Josh's mouth. He could still feel Josh's tongue working against him, and fuck, he wasn't going to last long anymore.  
When he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Josh's throat, that's when he hit it.  
"Ah - f-fuck, Josh, I'm -" Tyler couldn't finish his sentence before he was coming down Josh's throat, hard.  
Josh shallowed his come and continued fingerfucking him, until Tyler was completely spent and whined about getting sensitive. Josh let go of Tyler's dick and slid his fingers out, smiling.

"Nice?" he asked, voice shot.  
"Definitely," Tyler panted, relaxing in the bed.  
Josh sat up and moved forward until he was sitting on Tyler's hips, erection still standing up proudly.  
"You need help with that?" Tyler winked.  
"I would appreciate that," Josh replied.  
Tyler smiled at him as he licked his hand before putting it around Josh's cock, starting to jerk him off with fast, precise movements, going over the head with his tumb. He knew Josh liked that.  
In no time Josh was panting and humping Tyler's hand, groaning;  
"Fuck, 'm not gonna last long."  
Tyler grinned and pumped him fast, and it wasn't long until Josh came too with a loud, wrecked moan, shooting all over Tyler's chest and collapsing on him.

"That was great," Tyler said after a few minutes of silence.  
Josh hummed in agreement.  
"Maybe we should shower. We're both gross," Tyler said.  
"Hmm, five more minutes," Josh answered, sounding sleepy.  
"We are not going to fall asleep when we're both this sweaty and there's come on my chest. Probably on your chest too now," Tyler whined.  
"Oh, we so are," Josh giggled, and Tyler sighed, giving in.

**Author's Note:**

> you're able to find me on tumblr too! url is the same as my username here (bratboytyler)


End file.
